


A Fight For Love

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-15
Updated: 2008-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo and Yuki are fighting again, just like always. But who will win Tohru's heart on her special day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fight For Love

It was another one of those days again. Yuki and Kyo were battling it out inside the home of Shigure.

"Please don't destroy my house again! It's the third time this week you two are fighting!" Shigure yelled.

Kyo was shoved into the table and not, thankfully, through the paper door. But today wasn't only just another day. Today was Tohru's birth-day. Arisa and Hana had come over with gifts and Haru brought Momiji with him. All was perfect until Tohru had opened Yuki's present first. Kyo got mad and started shouting nonsense at Yuki. It just ended in a big fight between the cat and rat.

Arisa laughed. "Look at those two go at it! Did they take martial arts or something?"

Hana agreed and said, "Yes, it looks as though those two have fought for quite some time in the area of martial arts."

Tohru looked away from the fighting boys and at her friends.

"Oh, Yuki and Kyo? Yes, they have both taken martial arts."

Momiji popped up behind Tohru, lollipop in mouth. Haru silently came over to join the group.

"Hey Tohru! Open my present!" Momiji yelled and jumped up and down.

"Okay," Tohru said with a smile.

She took the little box that was wrapped in shiny gold paper and carefully unwrapped it. What lie underneath the paper was a cute little hat with bunny ears.

"So do you like it? Huh?" Momiji asked.

Tohru smiled. "I love it, Momiji! Thank you!"

The little bunny boy gave a  _yay_ and punches a first in the air.

A crash was heard and everyone looked to see that, yes, one of the doors had a giant Kyo shaped whole through it.

Shigure sighed, "What did I say about smashing my house?"

Everyone laughed.

Arisa handed Tohru her gift that was a pretty shade of blue. Tohru eagerly opened it as everyone but Kyo and Yuki watched.

Tohru gave a confused look. "Umm Arisa why would I need a leather collar?"

Shigure spoke for her. "I think it's so you can tame the orange beast the lives in the house."

Everyone but Tohru laughed. It was just like her not to get it. Next, Hana handed her a red package. The crinkly paper was peeled aside, revealing a sparkly silver bracelet with three charms: a fish, a flower, and a rice ball.

"Thank you very much, Hana. t's lovely. Oh, and thank you too, Arisa."

Both friends nodded as Haru walked in with the cake and set it on the table.

Shigure pulled out his fan. "Tohru dear, open mine please."

Tohru looked at the table and spotted a black bag. She picked it up and reached around inside and pulled out a picture frame with a photograph inside. The picture was of…Shigure?

"Umm, thank you Shigure. This is very thoughtful of you. And the picture is very nice."

Arisa busted out laughing and Yuki returned to the room. He frowned when he saw Shigure's smiling face inside the picture frame.

"Shigure, why would you give Miss Honda a picture of yourself?" he asked. Shigure covered his mouth with his fan. Just then Kyo ran into the room. He glared at Yuki and crossed his arms. "Miss Honda, I think Kyo wants you to open his gift."

Yuki had gotten her a cookbook and Haru had brought the cake.Tohru smiled and took the last present on the table. She quickly tore the orange paper and held up a necklace with a cute little pink heart charm on it.

Tohru's smile widened. "Oh, thank you so much, Kyo. I love it!"

Kyo blushed. "It was nothing."

Hana helped Tohru put it on and everyone ohed and awed at the sight of the beautiful heart on the gold chain. Yuki frowned again. Miss Honda liked Kyo’s present more than his. He threw a fist at Kyo, which connected with his jaw and he smacked onto the hardwood floor. It looked like Kyo won Tohru's affection this time, but Yuki still won the fight.

Yes, it was a wonderful birthday.


End file.
